


The Blind Date- Bucky/Reader

by Genobeamer



Series: Bucky/Reader - A Love Story [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blind Date, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, First Date, First Time, Love at First Sight, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Steve convince each other to try and set the two of you together. (You haven’t met Bucky yet, but you will on your first date!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few chapters. 
> 
> 2 involving Natasha and Steve convincing you both.  
> 1 involving the date.

You and Natasha have gone out to the mall just to get a sense of normalcy from the tower. As you walk through the mall, you notice an overpowering smell of various flowers, chocolates and perfume. 

“Jesus Nat, did Macy’s perfume department take over the whole fucking mall?”

She laughs, “I really hope not.. but yeah they need to open a window up in here”

You also notice plenty of guys hitting up Pandora, Michael Kors, Victoria's Secret.. you name it. 

“Shit” you say to yourself. It’s almost Valentine’s Day. You had broken up with your ex after finding out he cheated on you around the holidays. Just the thought of being in a relationship right now pissed you off. 

“Hey Y/N, let’s come back when it’s not crowded” Natasha grabs your arm and you both return back to the car. 

“Thanks Nat haha, I would have dreaded being there right now”

_______________________________________________________

You told Natasha you would go ahead and take a shower before you go out to the bar later. 

Steve walks in to hangout with Natasha in the livingroom. 

“She’s always dating dickheads, I swear” Natasha tells Steve. 

“I know.. I hope she finds someone better soon”

They talk about you and your previous boyfriends. 

“Oh hold on Nat, Bucky is calling me” 

Natasha patiently waits for his conversation to be over when she hears him say, “Fuck her Bucky, you’re so much better than that. She doesn’t even deserve you. Don’t give her a second chance or I swear James..” He hangs up angrily.  
“She cheats on him and yet he takes her back.. He’s practically a Y/N in guy form” he sighs. 

Natasha perked up. “STEVE YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

He looked at Natasha confused. Then she reveals how great it would be if You and Bucky got together. 

“Trust me. James is totally her type. She loves muscular men, a gentlemen, great humour, brunette and just knows how to have a good time” She was practically beaming. 

“Well, I do know that he would find her beautiful. Y/N has an amazing personality, she’s funny, cute, has lovely H/C locks. He usually goes for gals like her.” He’s also smiling. 

“Ok Steve. You talk him up and I’ll talk to her up. We need to convince them to at least go on 1 date.”

“Deal. Let me go call him back right now!”

“Ok! She’s probably done with her shower anyway”

The both of them split ways, but not before giving each other a solid high five.


	2. She needed some convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha talks you into going on a blind date. You're nervous.

You hear a knock at your door as you finish getting dressed in your pajamas, you decided you didn’t feel like going to the bar. All of the Valentine’s stuff at the mall brought you down more than you thought. You actually had Damaged by Danity Kane on repeat. God you felt like a sap. 

“Y/N Opeeeennn” Natasha was whining and knocking faster. 

“Ok. I’m coming Nat!”

You opened the door to see your best friend. She was smiling and came in quickly. 

“We need to talk” She pulled you to your loveseat. She made sure you were comfortable and held your hands tightly. 

“Ok, you might think I’m crazy for what I’m about to ask you.. but I want you to at least give it some thought ok?”

“Uh.. Ok Nat, what’s up?” You laughed nervously. 

“Ok. So I just want you to know that I love you. I think you are the sweetest girl in the world. Every guy you’ve been with didn’t deserve you-”

“Nat where are you going with this?” You looked at her confused. She's never acted like this before. There was a long pause. 

“I would like you to go on a blind date”

Your eyes widened, but her grin stretched farther across her face. 

“No” you started laughing. 

“Please Y/N, you’re sitting here listening to that stupid song about heartbreak. I think you should really give it a chance.. Plus I know the guy that I want you to go on this date with. He is totally gorg and your type. I also happen to know he’s got a little bad boy in him, which I know you absolutely love.”

You sighed. You had no idea what to say. 

“Can you at least let me think about it?” You gave her a small pout.

“Yeah of course!” She hugged you tightly and said goodnight to you. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

That night you were quite conflicted with yourself. Could you really trust Nat with this? You’ve been over the stupid cheating emotionally and physically. You wanted to have a long term relationship with someone, not just some fling. 

You didn’t really sleep well that night. You were thinking of all the possible guys Nat could have been talking about. You felt like you CAN give this a chance.. 

You texted Natasha, “Good Morning Nat, Can we go out for breakfast?.. I figured we need a girls day.. and I’d like to know more about this guy lol..”

About 10 mins later, your phone lights up and dings, “Of course! I’ll see you in 15min. xx”

While you wait for Nat, you plug in your headphones and continue listening to Damaged. 

_____________________________________________________________

Damaged.. Damaged..  
I thought that I should let you know.. that my heart is damaged  
And you can blame the one before..

So how you gonna fix it? fix it? fix it?


	3. He needed some convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is your personal salesman.

That same weekend, Steve and Bucky set up a get together at the park. They both showed up in gym wear. Steve wearing a tight white tank, blue and red gym shorts and beat up sneakers. Bucky wearing all black, as usual. 

The boys often played basketball when one of them needed to blow off steam. In this case, it’s Bucky. 

“Hey Bucky” Steve pulls Bucky into a manly hug. 

“Ready to get you ass kicked again?” Bucky grins at Steve. 

“I’m pretty sure I will. Unless you tie up that damn mop on your head you call “hair” “ Steve finger quoted around the word hair. Bucky scoffed and they both grinned at each other. 

They began warming up before the game. A warm up to both of these super soldiers is a 5 mile run around the city. During this time the boys would get to talking. Whether it be work, friendships or love lives. 

“Alright Buck, pour your heart out” Steve smiled at Bucky and they began jogging. 

_____________________________________________

“I’m proud of ya Buck” Steve patted his back, “She was a good for nothing”

Bucky nodded. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong” He sighs, “Is it the arm?” He lifts up his metal arm and looks at it in annoyance. 

“I doubt it” Steve says, “It’s the person that counts”

“Thanks Mom” Bucky smirks. 

“Well anyway” Steve rolls his eyes, “I’d like to ask you something”

“Ok, Shoot” Bucky says as he shoots a basketball into the net smoothly. 

Steve hands Bucky another ball, “Alright. So my friend Nat, you remember her right?, She’s got this friend.. and she’s single and-”

“Cap really? Or should I be calling you Cupid now?” He shoots but misses.

“Hey hey, hear me out” Bucky just glares at him before aiming the net again. 

“She’s totally your type ok. She’s not like any of these other girls you’ve been with. She’s Y/H tall, which is perfect for you, she’s got gorgeous E/C, has H/C locks and I know what you think about girls with that length and cut. She’s basically the gift from God himself just waiting for you”

“Ok..” Bucky sighs and Steve can tell he is processing it. 

“I’m not exactly sure if I should jump into another relationship right now Steve.. so you can put away that bow and arrow”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, she knows what you’re going through. She dates douche bags just like you. You never know man.. she might be the one you’ve always been looking for”

Bucky dribbled the ball, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

“Just let me think about it ok?” 

“Ok, fair enough… did I mention her rocking body?” 

The day went on with Steve talking about you. He can tell Bucky was getting interested after a while. You seemed like a perfect gal. 

However, he did have to sleep on it. You seemed too good to be true.


	4. Natasha is your fairy godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the date!

It’s been 2 weeks since Natasha and Steve convinced You and Bucky to go on a blind date together. The both of you eventually agreed to see each other.. on one condition that it was a one time thing only. 

The blind date was set for a Saturday afternoon. The two of you were to meet at Cafe Dolce Vita. The Cafe wasn’t too fancy or crowded, but the perfect setting for the first date.  
_________________________________________________________

You woke up early to get yourself ready. You showered, making sure to use your expensive soap and shampoos to smell extra good. You decided to use your F/S. 

You blow dry your hair and curl it into soft waves. You text Natasha to help you with your makeup. 

You hear a knock at your door and open it for your best friend. 

“Hey!” She smiles and pulls you in for a hug, “Wow, you smell amazing. Remind me to ask you for that stuff when I go on a date haha”

“Thanks” You smile, “Listen, I’m really nervous and I don’t even know what to wear. Is it bad to freak out? Because I’m FREAKING out.”

“I got you, don’t worry. I’m gonna make you look smoking” She pulls you in front of the vanity and makes you sit on a chair. 

_____________________________________________________

Natasha has given you a very natural yet sexy look. Your E/C is popping out with the natural colors she chose. She made sure to make your lips look kissable and plump. 

Natasha moves out of the way and you have a good look at yourself in the mirror. 

“Wow Nat, I look like a totally different person” You giggle. 

“You look smokin” She smiles, “You look like that girl that any guy would bring home to their mother”

You sigh happily, “Ok now what to wear to this Cafe”

“Well, I actually brought some of my clothes just in case you needed something more.. fitting to your body” She smirks.

“Hey! I like to BREATHE. Unlike you” You give her a glare but then the both of you break out into laughter. 

_________________________________________________

For the next 30 minutes, Natasha pulls out a couple of outfits for you to choose from. 

You decided to wear a long white button up. You tucked it into your dark blue skinny jeans. You also wore nude heels to help make your legs look longer. You decided on a nude colored clutch to match the heels. You accessorized with gold and nude bracelets. 

“Ok, you should go before I start falling for you myself” Natasha laughed and hugged you.

“Thanks Nat” You hugged her back tightly, “I hope you’re right about him”

“Trust me, if I didn’t think he was good for you, I wouldn't have pushed you into this in the first place. now go get em Tiger” She closed the door behind you. 

___________________________________________

You drove to the Cafe which happened to be 15 minutes away. As you walked in from the back entrance, you noticed a man sitting by the window looking out. 

His hair was long and brunette. His profile showed a sharp jawline. Just looking at him made you blush. He was so handsome. He fit the description Natasha told you. No other man in the Cafe resembled this mystery man named “James”

You walked up to the table slowly, cringing at how loud your heels sounded. 

You breathed in and out before speaking up.

“Uhm.. Excuse me, are you James?”

He slowly turned his head to look at you. You can tell that he was a bit struck by you, thanks to Natasha. His blue eyes were now looking into yours. You smiled and lightly blushed. Wow he looks even better up close. You can feel your heart starting to pound in your chest. 

He smiled back ,“Yes, I’m James.. are you Y/N?”

You can see a slight blush forming on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the sneak peek of the date! Stay tuned to find out how it goes <3


	5. Is this what love feels like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV

Bucky woke up early and made himself a cup of coffee. He was still contemplating if he should even go on this date. He sighed and took a few gulps of his coffee. 

He hoped you liked coffee as much as he did. What if you both were complete opposites? What if you got freaked out over his arm? What if Steve was wrong about you being as perfect as you seemed? 

He quickly showered and changed. He decided on dark blue jeans, navy blue dress shoes, a white button-up dress shirt and a navy blue sports coat. He sprayed on his favorite cologne, which so happened to be your favorite scent on a guy. 

He checked his watch and saw that it was one hour until he met up with you. 

However, he was too anxious to meet you already so he left early.   
_________________________

Sitting at the Cafe, he wondered which spot would be best for the both of you. He decided on the table for two by the window. The view from it was amazing and he felt it would be a great icebreaker. 

It would be 20 minutes until you arrived. 

He kept rethinking about the conversation he had with Steve. He couldn’t believe someone like you existed. You were much more different than other girls he has dated. You seemed like you perfect.. maybe even too perfect for him. 

As he was stuck in thought, he heard a distant sound as if heels were clicking. He didn’t bother to see if it was you, seeing how a lot of girls at the Cafe had heels. 

He heard a gentle voice speak to him. When he heard his name come from the lovely sound, he turned to see what he can only describe as an angel. 

You looked absolutely beautiful. He actually felt his heart stop. Your H/C was curled perfectly, you had a natural glow on your face, you even had legs for days.

The both of you made eye contact. God her eyes are gorgeous. 

“Yes, I’m James.. are you Y/N?”

He started blushing lightly.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date with Bucky!

As he spoke to you, you couldn’t help but melt at the sound of his voice. His voice was deep and strong. He got up to pull the chair for you on the other side of the table. 

“Thank you” you smiled and sat down, placing your clutch on the table. 

“No problem” He smiled at you

Wow he was a gentleman. 

The way your hair swayed left a lingering smell of your F/S. Bucky inhaled the scent and thought to himself, “Wow she smells really good!”

The waiter noticed the two of you and came by with menus. You both said thank you and started looking through. Neither of you really knowing what to say to each other. 

“What are you gonna order?” He asked you, smiling. 

“I think I’ll have just an espresso” You giggled nervously. God you look like an idiot. 

“Not much of an appetite either huh? You nervous too?” He pushed his hair away from his face and looked away from you. You noticed this was a nervous tick he had. 

“Yeah haha”

You both smiled at each other and laughed awkwardly. 

“Well, I’d like to know more about you Y/N” The way he looked at you made you melt and blush a deep red.   
__________________________________________________________

As the date went on, You and Bucky talked about your likes and dislikes. It was strange meeting someone that shared common interests. It was obvious the two of you had a connection. You had never felt more comfortable with anyone, let alone a complete stranger you met 2 hours ago. He also felt the connection you two had. 

“I just want you to know that my close friends call me Bucky. I’d like for you to call me that too. No one really calls me James except when Steve is mad at me” The both of you laugh.

“Okay” you smile, “I’ll start calling you Bucky” 

The waiter came with the check and Bucky paid off the balance. There was a pause between you two, knowing that the official date had ended. You were both glad though, that the date went better than expected. Neither of you thinking something good would come out of this. Then you noticed Bucky moving his hair away and averting his eyes again. He’s nervous again.

“I-I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to continue the date” He smiled at you and lightly blushed, “You are truly unlike anyone I’ve ever met”

Your heart melted and you started smiling really wide. Is he falling for you like you’re falling for him? 

“I would really like that Bucky. I just want you to know that I’m really happy I had the chance to meet you. Where should we go after here?” 

“I know of a park nearby.. we can go for a walk and just talk about anything” 

“I’d love that, but uh.. can I just grab my flats from my car? I’ll die in these heels” You both laugh.

Bucky left a tip for the waiter under your empty coffee cup. He then got up and extended his metal hand to you to help you up. You slipped your petite hand into his without hesitation. You weren’t afraid of his arm, which he loved about you. You weren’t judgemental about it as his previous girlfriends. 

He helped you up and you both let go of each other. You can tell he was blushing by the contact. He followed you to your car before heading off to the park.   
_____________________________________  
At the park, Bucky and yourself walked along the lake. You two have been talking for so long that the sun started to set. However, the two of you didn’t want the date to end. Neither of you making an excuse to end the date.

“So Y/N, Steve told me that you’re pretty unlucky with guys” He chuckled. 

“Yeah” you giggled, “Somehow I get stuck with the wrong ones.. and you get that too don’t you?”

“Yep” He sighed, “My last girlfriend cheated on me”

You looked at him right away with a shocked face. 

“Cheated? on YOU? Why would anyone do that. You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met.. and also you’re pretty good looking too” The both of you blushed. You mentally kicked yourself in the ass, did you really just say that?

“Thank Y/N. I’m not sure why anyone would cheat on you either. You’re absolutely gorgeous no question. You’re funny, intelligent, my list could go on” He smiled shyly. 

The both of you felt your hands touch lightly. You were starting to get butterflies in your stomach when you felt a warm hand surrounding yours. Bucky was smiling and blushing, not looking at you. You couldn’t believe he made a move already. 

_________________________________

The both of you were smitten as could be with each other. Heading closer to your car, you see Bucky take out his phone. 

 

“I’d like to call you sometime” He smiled and handed his phone to you. You inserted your number and made sure to text yourself to get his. 

“I would love that Bucky”

“Before you go, just know that I had a really good time with you. Hopefully we can do this again” He was blushing. 

“Of course Bucky. I would love nothing more than to see you again” You handed his phone back to him. 

“Can I ask you something Y/N?”

“Sure thing”

“May I kiss you goodbye?”

You heart stopped, however he was staring right into your eyes smiling. God, he’s so charming. Your response to him was a shy nod while biting your lip nervously. 

The both of you leaned in shyly. Bucky cupped your face and moved his head to the right, planting an innocent soft kiss on your lips. The both of you smiled as he pulled back. 

“Bye Y/N”

“Bye, Bucky” 

You smiled at him and got into your car. 

He waved at you as you drove away. You waved back before turning out of sight. Who knew that a blind date would restore your hope in romance. It was obvious Bucky was broken, as you were. Something about the two of you together was a like a dream. You were so compatible, it was crazy. 

___________________________________________________

That same night before you went to bed your phone lit up. You thought it was Natasha, since you couldn’t stop texting her details about your date. You see a message, it was from Bucky. 

“Movie tomorrow 7:00PM?”

Woah, another date already? You were beaming at your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comment below if you'd like to see more.. possibly longer chapters of the two of you falling in love and more fluff!


End file.
